Off Topic (Minecraft Forums)
Off Topic is the section in Minecraft Forums located nearest the bottom of the index. It consists of 6 subforums and formally homed the Official Chat Thread. General Off Topic General Off Topic is perhaps the main subforum of Off Topic. Users here may post topics that pertain to anything not related to Minecraft such as life, school, sports, pens, etc. It homes the Introduction & Leavings thread as well as the Video Receptacle Thread, it formerly was home to the Official Chat Thread but since the thread deletion, it has been replaced with a link to MCFT. Politics, Philosophy, News & Society Politics, Philosophy, News & Society is the second subforum of Off Topic, it is the only subforum in the forum that requires a specific post count (25 posts) to join. Here user may discuss world issues, politics, current events, moral debates, etc. General Gaming General Gaming is the third subforum of Off Topic. It is centered around gaming related discussion that are not directly related to Minecraft. There is one pinned topic here known as "Share your free online games." Science, Computers & Technology Science, Computers & Technology is the forth subforum in Off Topic, users here may discuss it's namesake however most discussions are usually centered around computers. This subforum contains two smaller subforums within it: ''Hardware Discussion & Support Users here may discuss hardware and ask for support for hardware related issues. Software Discussion & Support '' Users here may discuss software and ask for support for software realted issues. Culture, Media & Arts Culture, Media & Arts the fifth subforum in Off Topic. Discussion here may vary from music, shows, movies, literature, and fanbases. This subforum contains a smaller subforum: ''User Creations & Requests Here users may post their creations that are not related to Minecraft or request art from other users. Forum Games Forum Games is the sixth and final subforum in Off Topic. It is the only subforum in the forums that doesn't increase post count for each post. Here users may partake in games such as "Who has the best avatar out of the two above posters?," "Google Picture War," and "Ban the user above you." There are two pinned topics; "Dragon Cave Thread" and the "Official Forum Risk Index." This forum contains one subforum: Forum Roleplaying'' This is where users may roleplay if they please. Popularity Off Topic has received a cult following during its existence. Frequent posters there are referred to as "OTters." Some users are based solely in Off Topic, having lost interest in Minecraft. Off Topic often compares itself to be a more sophisticated and organized area than the rest of the forum. There has been a meme made known as "Scumbag OTter" that focus on Off Topic in-jokes and situations. Rules Off Topic has its own set of rules: *Do not post minecraft-related content. *Do not sell or trade items of any kind. *Do not create video related threads. **If you would like to share and discuss a video, use the Video Receptacle Thread. *Do not disrupt roleplays / forum games. **Participating in a roleplay requires following of that roleplay's rules. Disrupting a roleplay (or forum game) is not allowed. *No OS / browser / console wars. **Operating system vs. operating system and/or console vs. console, browser vs. browser threads always descend into spam, flaming and flamebaiting and are therefore not allowed.